


Untitled Nozoeli 3

by Non_tan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: Nozomi wanted to go with Eli to the Fireworks Festival, but it seemed Eli didn't want to.Or that's what Nozomi had thought.





	Untitled Nozoeli 3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Nozomi's birthday but I wasn't able to finish it until now. That said, Belated Happy Birthday Nontan!

“Nozomi, are you okay? You seem distracted.”

Lost in her own thoughts, the question just barely registered in Nozomi’s mind. Her head snapped towards the owner of the voice, cheeks flushing from embarrassment at being caught with her head somewhere else.

Turquoise eyes were peering down at her, cold and emotionless, but beautiful nonetheless.

“Sorry – yes, I’m okay.”

Nozomi felt her cheeks getting hotter upon realizing how much of a jumbled mess her reply was.

She didn’t want to admit it, but she always ends up embarrassing herself whenever she gets caught up in Eli’s stare.

At the least, her reaction had elicited a low chuckle from Eli.

“Care to tell me?”

Nozomi’s heart rate did a double take.

See, the reason why she wasn’t able to keep up her conversation with Eli was because she had been debating with herself whether to ask Eli if she would like to go with her to the fireworks festival that will take place tomorrow night. She knew Eli had been asked out by others for the past few days, but she had to say yes yet, or else Nozomi would have known about it. She had been meaning to bring it up to Eli since this morning but wasn’t sure how to go about it, but now that an opportunity had been opened for her –

“Hey, Ayase-san.”

The words got stuck in Nozomi’s throat when a voice that belonged to a guy called out to Eli.

They turned around and were greeted by a boy with a bashful countenance. He was tall, with looks above than average. He looked familiar, particularly his flaming red hair, but Nozomi couldn’t place where she had seen him before.

 Eyes glued to Eli, he hastened his steps, the sound reverberating around the empty hallway of the building they were currently in. Not even once his gaze flitted to Nozomi, which was perfectly understandable to her. He probably didn't notice her, given that she’s standing next to Eli - Eli who shines brighter than anyone else. Which is a bit ironic, really, for Eli has a reputation of being an ice princess due to her cold demeanor and stoic personality. But despite that, she still gets approached by a lot of people, like moths to a flame. Sometimes, Nozomi had to wonder how she’d become Eli’s bestfriend considering how their worlds seemed to be on the opposite sides.

The boy stopped at an arm’s length away from them before he spoke.

 “Not sure if you still remember my name but I’m Nara Riko. I’m in the same club with Nishikino-san. You dropped by our club last month and Nishikino-san introduced me to you, at my insistence of course.” He smiled, looking hopeful that Eli would recognize him.

“Her senpai.” Eli acknowledged, although her face remained impassive. Still, that didn’t stop him from breaking into a full smile. Eli remembers and it’s all that matters, even if she’s not enthusiastic about it.

“Yup, that I am.“ He beamed. ”Wasn’t expecting to see you here so I might as well grab the chance. If you don’t have plans tomorrow night, would you like to go with me to the Tokyo Fireworks Festival?”

“Sorry, I have to refuse. I do have plans tomorrow.“

_Oh._

“Oh. “ Disappointment settled on Riko’s face, and Nozomi was sure the same expression was written on hers as well, but for an entirely different reason. _I had been rejected before I could even ask her myself, huh?_

“Couldn’t say it wasn’t expected but I had to try.”Riko smiled sheepishly, regaining his composure. He took the rejection nicely, and Nozomi had to admit that it was admirable of him.

He excused himself and the two resumed their walk. Once he was out of earshot, Eli let out a faint sigh.

“That was the nth time that somebody had asked me out to the festival and it’s getting tiring. I hope that would be the last of it.”

Nozomi felt a heavy weight descend on her chest at Eli’s words, but she ignored it. She had to.

“Couldn’t really blame them, though. As grumpy as you are, you’re still one of the most popular persona here at school. You’re lacking at the personality department but you have the beauty and brain to make up for it. ”Despite herself, Nozomi smiled at the last bit.

“Didn’t ask for it.” Eli muttered, chagrinned. “And did you just make fun of me?”

“It was a compliment.”

“Didn’t sound like one to me.”

“Not my fault, then.”

Eli scowled at her and Nozomi returned it with a grin. Then she laughed, earning a scoff from the taller girl. With only the two of them now, Eli had her defensive walls taken down. “Glad you’re happy even if it is at my expense.” She said with mock indignation.

 “You know it’s not like that.”

“Then does it have to do with what’s been keeping you distracted a while ago?” Eli raised one immaculate eyebrow. “You still haven’t told me anything.”

“It’s nothing important. I was just wondering what to eat for lunch.”

Lying in any form wasn’t Nozomi’s strong suit, but she had to admit she did well on this one. For once, she didn’t stumble on her words.

Eli regarded her for a moment, eyes boring deeply into her, before she averted her gaze ahead. ”We can always eat somewhere if nothing is to your liking.”

Awashed with relief that Eli didn’t pry any further, Nozomi could only nod her head.

They arrived at the cafeteria and given that it’salready well beyond lunch time, it’s unsurprisingly not crowded. Thankfully, there were still a lot of menu available and they didn’t need to fall in queue. Once they both got their orders, they seated themselves at the table at the far end of the room, with Eli choosing to sit beside Nozomi instead of taking the seat across her. Which Nozomi didn’t mind. She could focus more on what they’re talking about if Eli wasn’t directly staring at her like she could see through her soul.

“How about you, Nozomi? Don’t you want to go the event tomorrow? It’s close to your place, right?”

Nozomi almost choked on the meat she was chewing when Eli suddenly popped the question during the lull on their conversation. She had thought that Eli had already dropped that particular subject, knowing full well what she feels about it. _I should just tell her no to save us both the trouble, whatever that trouble entails,_  was what she thought but when she took a glance at Eli and their eyes met, she realized it was an honest question that deserved an honest answer from her.

Gulping down the food down her throat, Nozomi admitted. “Well, I thought it would be nice if I could go watch it with -”

“Eli-san?”

Nozomi got cut off when another boy approached them. She groaned inwardly, and had to stop herself from throwing dagger looks at the new arrival. Aside from the fact that he had interrupted her, she didn’t like how he’s being familiar with Eli by addressing her by her first name. Only her friends have that privilege and she was sure he wasn’t one of them.

Or at the least, going by how Eli just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

“Fancy meeting you here.” He said as he got closer, ignorant of the sudden tension that surrounded the table. “Didn’t recognize you for a moment, you have grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you.” He sat down on the vacant seat without asking for permission, confidence oozing from his pores. Sure, he was good-looking, but his attitude needs a fix.

“Want to hang out with me tomorrow? There’s a –“

“No, thanks. If it’s about the festival, I’ll be going with Nozomi.”

Not to be deterred, he glanced at Nozomi. “Your friend here, right? Well, I have a friend I can introduce to her. It’ll be like a double date-‘

“Don’t bother.” It was subtle, but Eli’s jaw had tightened. There was no doubt that she was put off by his persistence. “We’re fine on our own. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll go on ahead of you.”

Eli took Nozomi by the wrist and left the table, leaving the boy behind. He called out to them, but Eli just ignored him. As they stepped out of the cafeteria, Eli intertwined their hands together.  

“Sorry about that, we weren’t able to finish our lunch. Do you want to eat somewhere else? My treat.”

Nozomi wanted to ask who that boy was but decided to just drop it. He seemed to have displeased Eli and she didn’t want cause another scowl to appear on her otherwise perfect face. “Fine by me but do you have enough time for your next class?” She wasn't really hungry by now but she wouldn't miss a chance to spend some more time with Eli.

“Don’t worry about it.”

They made their way to the cafe where they frequently hang out. It’s a 10 minute walk from the campus and with the silence that ensued between them, Nozomi couldn’t help but think about what happened earlier at the cafeteria. She wasn’t sure if Eli had meant what she said, and it’s making her anxious. Her mind was embroiled in an internal argument, wanting to hear the affirmation from Eli’s own lips but at the same time, dreading the possibility that it was all just an excuse to get rid of the guy. _Ah, to hell with it._ She had to know. Now.

“Eli...”

“Mmm.”

“When you said you’re going with me to the festival tomorrow? Did you mean it?”

“Yes. “ A pause. “Unless you don’t want to?”

 “No, no, no! I'd love to!” Realizing how too eager she sounded, Nozomi's cheeks burned in embarrassment. Thankfully, Eli spared her from further humiliation by not saying anything about it.

“Good. I’d like to see you wearing a yukata.”

 “Are you going to wear one too?”

“Would you like me to?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. “ Eli squeezed her hand gently, before letting it go.

Nozomi was a bit disappointed at the loss of Eli’s warmth but nonetheless, she was happy knowing that they’ll be going to the festival together. _I’m sure Eli will hold my hand again all throughout the night_. At the thought, a small smile made its way on her lips.

 

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
